Roses are Red
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: Kagome gets love letters from a certain shy admirer. She gets suspicious when she finds out it's not Inuyasha's handwriting. Guess who? Sessoumaru x Kagome (Chap 5 up)
1. Default Chapter

"Wake up!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku and Sango groggily opened their eyes.

Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and yawned. "What is it?" She asked.

"Shikon shards!" Inuyasha shouted. "Don't tell me you forgot already!"

"Sit." Kagome muttered. "At least wait until I cook some food."

"No!" He screamed like an impatient child.

"Ramen." She finished.

"ARE YOU FINISHED YET!" He shouted.

"No." She said calmly. "And just for that attitude, no ramen."

"I hate you!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome yawned again and just when she lifted her pillow, she noticed a package and a scroll.

She lifted the scroll.

It smelled like roses and was deeply colored. "What's this?" She asked to herself.

_Dearest Kagome,_

_If I've seen beauty,_

_Like a rose so true,_

_I've never seen,_

_Something as innocent as you._

_With deep affection._

Kagome opened the package and there was a stunning silky red and silver kimono.

"Kagome…" Sango said. "What are you holding? Oh my kami!" She yelled taking the kimono. "This is the kimono my father told me about…"

"What is that?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at them. "There was this love letter and this package…"

Miroku smirked. "I guess someone loves you very much…"

Sango hit him on the head. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"It wasn't me Damn it!" He shouted looking at Kagome. "Why don't you go to your lover boy? I've got Kikyou!"

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears.

"H-hey!" he panicked. "I-I stop!"

She started crying. "You…you…" She stood up. "JERK!" She punched him on the cheek and took her back and started running out of the hut.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted and she, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara followed Kagome.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I know it's WAY short, but if you review…


	2. Heart beat

Last time

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears.

"H-hey!" he panicked. "I-I stop!"

She started crying. "You…you…" She stood up. "JERK!" She punched him on the cheek and took her back and started running out of the hut.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted and she, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara followed Kagome.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome lay crying in Sango's arms.

"Kagome, please. Stop crying. It's hurting us too." Sango cooed. "Inuyasha is just being himself. Forget about him."

"I can't. H-he's just…" Kagome trailed off and sobbed.

Shippou climbed into Kagome's hands. "Kagome…" He whispered.

Kagome sat up. "Thanks guys. For trying to comfort me." She let a tiny smile crawl onto her face.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine."

Suddenly, Sango remembered something. "Oh yeah. That kimono. It symbolizes royalty and love. My father told me about it."

"So…" Miroku followed. "It means whoever sent this is royalty and loves her a lot…you lucky girl."

Kagome smiled. "I'd like to take a walk."

"What if there's a demon?" Asked a worried Sango.

"I'll be fine." Kagome smiled.

"Just scream if there's a demon." Miroku said.

"Will do." Kagome grinned and left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome was walking peacefully when out of nowhere, a demon appeared.

Kagome screamed but a moment later, a red and white blur slashed down the demon and quickly jumped back into the leaves.

"Sess…Sessoumaru…" Kagome whispered. 'That couldn't be Sessoumaru. But…I saw it with my own eyes.' She thought.

Just then, Miroku and Sango appeared. "Kagome! Are you alright?" They asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just that when I saw that demon slashed in half...I…uh…thought it was still alive."

"It's okay." Miroku smiled. "We're just happy you're okay."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Let's go to the hot springs." Sango suggested.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled. "Shippou…could you stay here with Miroku to keep an eye on him?"

"Yes ma'am." Shippou giggled.

Kagome and Sango stepped into the hot water.

"You're really okay, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah…why?" Kagome wondered.

"It's just that…well…you're kind of spacing out." Sango chose her words carefully.

"Oh…sorry…" Kagome apologized smiling, but inside she was still wondering. 'Was that really Sessoumaru? But if it was…why is my heart beating so fast?'

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Remember to review!


	3. Messy Messy

**I know some of you aren't that happy because I go too fast. I'm really sorry. But when you're righting it, you imagine it's going really slowly when in reality, it isn't. So sorry, if you guys have written stories you might understand.**

Last time

"You're really okay, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah…why?" Kagome wondered.

"It's just that…well…you're kind of spacing out." Sango chose her words carefully.

"Oh…sorry…" Kagome apologized smiling, but inside she was still wondering. 'Was that really Sessoumaru? But if it was…why is my heart beating so fast?'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sango and Kagome came from the hot springs to see Miroku frying a piece of fish and Shippou eating viciously.

"Miroku!" Sango said, dropping her towel in amazement. "Y-you didn't creep out! Y-you didn't sneak off! Oh my…"

Sango nearly dropped dead on the floor but Miroku caught her.

Just as Sango was about to say something, she felt a familiar perverted presence at her rear end. She growled and slapped him.

"B-but Sango…" He protested. "I was just making sure you felt alright…!"

"Forgive me." She said. "For thinking you could ever change!"

Kagome giggled. "Well, Shippou…what'd you do to get Miroku to stay put?"

"I simply reminded him that if he left me stranded, what Sango would do to him afterwards…" Shippou said, winking. "And…I kind of promised him that Sango would give him a kiss if he stayed put."

"You-what!" Sango roared.

"Eek!" Shippou yelled before hopping into Kagome's arms. "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kagome hugged Shippou. "Well, if you don't, next time Miroku will sneak off." She reminded her.

"Alright…" She muttered, giving in. She walked over to Miroku and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Miroku fainted. "I think I'm in heaven…" He sighed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, looks like we'll be camping here tonight."

"I guess." Kagome agreed. "But I'd like to go for another walk…"

"Are you sure? Because if anything happens…" Sango said, holding her hands.

"I'll be fine. Besides…if the slightest thing happens, I'll scream and come running back." Kagome said.

"Okay…" Sango said.

Shippou looked at her sadly. "I want to come!" He said.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I want to go alone this time."

She said goodbye and walked into the trees. '_This will confirm my suspicion._' She thought as the light of the fire disappeared from her sight.

Suddenly, she felt an evil presence. '_If I'm correct…_' As if on cue, a blurry shadow appeared and she saw as it pulled out a sword and sliced whatever was behind her.

Everything happened so fast, she didn't have time to scream. The wind around her flared at his speed as she felt someone capture her lips in a fast motion and disappear.

She stood still as the wind calmed down around her. "What was that?" The thought still struck her mind as she ran back to the camp. '_Who…?_'

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

That night, she could still remember his shining hair and his face so close to hers. '_What should I call this feeling…?_'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Kagome!" Miroku said, shaking her. "Wake up! We agreed to get up early remember?"

"Oh…" She mumbled. "Silly me! I'm sorry Hojo…I know…just five more minutes…Souta…"

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted.

Kagome woke up with a start. "Oh…good morning." She said. She reached under her pillow.

Sure enough, there was another packet of gifts.

"What is it this time?" Shippou asked.

Kagome opened the package and read the scroll.

_I hope you read this note by day break,_

_I'm thinking of you with every step I take,_

_Your sweet scent is driving me insane,_

_Even when I'm standing in the rain,_

_With ever growing love_

Kagome opened the little box inside the package and saw a sparkling diamond necklace.

"Wow…this would have been expensive…" Kagome said, gasping.

"Definitely! I've been to so many places before and have never seen such a radiant glow!" Miroku said, almost shouting.

Kagome put the necklace onto her neck. "Thanks…Sessoumaru…" She muttered. Thankfully, no one but the demon lord heard her say anything.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sessoumaru crouched in a tree as he watched Kagome intently. Yes, he, would stoop as low as to spy on the woman who had so captured his heart.

He didn't want to say it or anything, but this girl was different from al the others…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Did you guys see my small towel?" Kagome asked as she packed her stuff.

"I'm sure its around somewhere." Miroku answered.

"Okay." Kagome said.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inuyasha ate some meat before looking to see how Kikyou was doing.

"Okay, love. We'll start out for the jewel soon." He said.

"Sure." She said as she came out of the hut.

Inuyasha gasped. She was wearing a small cloth at her hips but nothing else there with a small matching cloth at her breasts.

"You like?" She asked seductively to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned. Kikyou touched his cheek tenderly. She giggled as he used a hand and groped her. "What if you're in a rush and this piece of cloth fell down?" He asked.

"I'm sure you won't mind…" She cooed and licked his ear.

He sighed as she cuddled into his chest. She took his arm and led it up her small shirt. He grinned at her actions. "Oh…trying to play dirty?" He asked as he pounced on top of her, flipping the shirt out.

"Of course." She giggled before grabbing Inuyasha's shirt, opening it, and licking his chest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Kagome…do you sense any jewel shards?" Miroku asked.

"It's very faint but in the west." Kagome informed.

Kagome and Sango were riding on Kirara as Miroku was running with Shippou on his shoulder.

Kagome put her hand on her heart. She sensed that someone was watching, but let it pass for now since they had done nothing to harm them.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A hidden Sessoumaru noted that everything was going according to his plan. He had gone, earlier that morning to a village in the south to slay the demon Oboku that had two jewel shards.

He would lure Kagome and her friends further towards the west.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sun Set

"What do we eat today?" Sango asked.

"Well," Kagome said, searching through her bag. "I have ramen, sushi, and rice. Let's have rice."

"Okay." Miroku agreed. A whole day of running had worn him out.

They all grabbed some chopsticks and dug in.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I'm stuffed…" Shippou said.

"Me too." Miroku agreed and set a fire.

**Well, was that long enough? I'm sorry if it's too short. Um…I have one request to ask you guys.**

**I NEED A VILLAIN**

**I know this villain thing shouldn't be a problem…but…if you want, you can send me reviews with info. The rules and all are below.**

**I know it's really unfair to say whoever reviews first with the info gets to design the villain and all…so…anyone can review with info and I'll choose the best one.**

**Note: Offer is until April 15 so you better quick up! **

**Info:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Outfit:**

**Weapon:**

**Battle Style:**

**Attacks:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**and so on…**

**Goal: **

**Anything else like origin or anything:**

**Thankx! Review!**


	4. Dont Mess with My Mind

I'm so sorry…I couldn't choose between the best ones, so I put them all together! You may notice that some things may be changed. Here are the people who made it:

TheWildWind – Red Moon Eternal (although the name is from you, the powers are a bit different.

AnimeAngel41- The twins

Someone – The name Rika

Pyro Koinu – Thankx! Just to tell, I love your stories! Info: Name, Etanrachni Hetaed (aka Golden Prince) Lion Youkai.

Gender: Male

Hair Color: 14k gold, short with bangs long and framing face.

Eye Color: Pale Lavender

Outfit: White Chinese sleavless shirt with golden lining and a chinese dragon design. Black baggy chinese pants with crimson sash with golden scale designs on the ends. Sandals for feet.

Name and weapons will be changed.

I'm very sorry to the people who expected to win and didn't…but all of the suggestions were wonderful!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I'm stuffed…" Shippou said.

"Me too." Miroku agreed and set a fire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sessoumaru watched intently the next day to make sure his plans were going alright.

It was, indeed satisfying.

He just couldn't get enough of her scent. It drove him insane. Her…everything was too good. Too good…too untouched. He wanted her to notice him above Inuyasha. He was better than Inuyasha. If she could only see what Inuyasha was doing right now, she would know.

He wasn't lying when he said her scent drove him crazy. He had to steal the weird looking towel with her scent to refrain from just jumping on top of her and marking her.

He remembered the feel of her lips against his. It had felt so right. Yes, he had hung that demon that had tried to kill her in his dungeon as a way of saying, "Ha!"

He jumped onto another tree. Today, she was wearing _his _kimono and _his_ necklace.

He was indeed, happy.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What do we do with her?" A female voice asked in the dark.

"I don't know. I just want to smash her into pieces and…and kill her…"

"We need to do better than that. We'll make her so broken enough before my love and lord confesses to her."

"But I thought he was going to do that soon."

"Yes he is. But I have an idea for a distraction. I'll use my creation powers to create a female demon. And…"

"How do we make that…that creature broken?"

"I see that she loves that half breed. What if…?"

"You are so cruel."

"I know."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By betraying his memories."

Two sneers could be heard in the dark as there was more whispering.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sessoumaru sniffed around. He didn't like the presence that was on his lands.

He followed the scent to reach a flower field.

There, in the middle of the field was a female demon. She disgusted him. She didn't have anything on but mere undergarments. She ran towards him.

(A/N: No, she is not going to command him to mate her or anything. She's just a distraction)

She had long red hair and fiery blue eyes. She smiled sweetly and hugged him. "Oh, love. I missed you so."

He grimaced. "I don't know you." He said, pushing her away.

"You…forgot?" She asked. "We were together for so long, love."

She let a hand crawl up his shirt but he pushed her away. "I said…I don't know you."

She frowned. "Of course you do."

She pushed in again and untied his shirt.

He couldn't kill her. It would be endangering his reputation. But all the same, it was like time froze. He couldn't move.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile

Rika and Mika stood before the sleeping half breed.

"Rika. Stand guard at the barrier." Mika commanded.

"Right." Rika said.

Mika grinned. This was going to be fun. She reached a hand onto his head.

Different Realm

Mika saw Inuyasha's memories and was growing more excited.

First, she saw how he was pinned to the god tree. _Let's fix that_, Mika thought.

She made it so that Kagome had betrayed him. They had loved each other and then she left him for Sessoumaru.

Comes out of Inuyasha's memories

Mika laughed. She unlocked his demon power so he would lose control easily.

"Are you finished?" Rika asked.

Mika nodded. "Let's go."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Was that too bad? Sigh…I know it's kind of short and too fast and all…but just tell me what to think and sorry for the long update…I wanted to do update yesterday but it wouldn't work! 


	5. Dont be my fighter

Inuyasha sat up with a painful headache. He couldn't remember much…why was he sitting there anyways? He tried to get up and an intense pain shot through his body. Suddenly, memories started coming back.

_Enters memories_

He was standing at the edge of a pond with…some girl. She smiled at him and they had kissed.

"Inuyasha…I love you." She admitted. "I always have. When I…I saw you…I just froze up." She blushed darkly at that confession.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. He had pulled her into a tight embrace. "You won't ever leave me?" He asked doubtfully.

"Never." He had promised.

_End of memory_

The memory was followed by many others at how he was betrayed. He growled. "I'll hunt you down…" He seethed. "And I'll make you pay!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What a fool…" Mika whispered. She had red hair that came in one high pony tail.

"I agree." Rika said. She had blue hair in a high ponytail.

Although their hair color was different, they both had fiery silver eyes. They both wore short black kimonos with one, red outlining, and another, blue outlining.

"Sessoumaru…" Mika said as she drew a line on the floor with her finger.

"You'll be all ours soon." Rika laughed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where are you Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked into her mirror. "Why can't I feel you?"

"He's gone…" Said a voice.

"Where? Why can't…I can't…" Kikyou slouched down and started crying. "Inuyasha…" She whispered. "Come back…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"You'll pay!" Roared the demon as it aimed for Inuyasha's neck but failing horribly.

"Yeah! If you can touch me!" Inuyasha laughed, dodging the attack.

The demon tried again, only to meet the claws of the half breed.

The demon roared in pain as it was sliced up.

"Ha!" Inuyasha laughed, blood soaking his claws. "Is this…What it feels like…I want more."

"You're next, Kagome." He seethed in anger.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sessoumaru had sliced the demon up for even touching him. He quickly headed back to Kagome's campsite.

No one was there.

'That's strange…' He thought to himself.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sango yelled out in frustration as she and Miroku were swallowed into the darkness.

"Where are we?" She asked as they hit solid ground. "…Miroku?"

There was no answer. "Kagome!"

Again it only echoed.

"It's too late…_TOO LATE_!" Came a voice and then Sango fainted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. "Miroku!"

No one was there as she ran through the trees. Then, she caught sight of a familiar person. It was…Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped. She hugged him. "I missed you!"

"Right…" He growled. "Was that before or after you betrayed me!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I never betrayed you!"

"What about Sessoumaru! How could you!" He yelled.

She looked at him fearfully. "I…I don't know…what you're talking about."

His eyes turned red. "LIAR!" He yelled and attempted to cut her but something else was cut.

There, in front of him was Sessoumaru. Half his kimono was already torn. Kagome etched away from the battle.

Inuyasha had swung low, catching Sessoumaru off guard. Sessoumaru slammed into the ground a couple feet away. He got up again and pulled out Tokiijin.

It was easy to get Inuyasha because he was blinded by hatred. Sessoumaru punched Inuyasha in the stomach and allowed poison to go in from the injury.

Sessoumaru breathed heavily. He was injured, cold and tired. He didn't know how much longer he was going to stand.

"Sessoumaru…" Came a whimpered tone behind him.

"Sessoumaru…" Kagome whispered again. "You…You're hurt…"

He growled. "I'll be fine!" He was hit by Inuyasha once again.

"Sessoumaru!" Kagome called. "..."

Sessoumaru hit Inuyasha again and Inuyasha gave away onto the floor.

Sessoumaru growled and started walking away.

"Sessoumaru…" Kagome whimpered.

"What were you doing here?" He almost growled. "Where are your team mates?"

"They…I don't know." Kagome admitted. She held onto the bottom of his kimono.

He struggled out of her grasp and proceeded to leave.

"Don't go…" She whimpered. "…Please."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Remember to review!


	6. I dont like this

"It's not fair!" Rika screamed, blasting the cave wall. "Why did our beloved Lord have to show!"

"I don't know. Our plan will not fail again." Mika said. She was more patient than her dear sister. "I should have not given the whore I created so much ambition. I should have known our beloved would have killed him when she tried to unclothe him."

"Damn her!" Rika yelled, punching into the wall.

Mika closed her eyes in meditation. Suddenly, her eyes flicked open. "I know. Maybe…we'll use the girl's new 'body guard' as our advantage."

"How?" Rika asked. "I don't understand. He'll confess soon. And our plans might be broken when they mate. It will be catastrophe."

"Oh…you'll see." Mika snickered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sessoumaru sighed. "Come. You're filthy. If Inuyasha wakes up…you might not be so safe."

Kagome nodded. Yes, her clothes were torn and dirty from runny around and she wasn't feeling very well with the intense smell of blood.

She tried to get up but she was just too exhausted and she fell back onto the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ die on me." Sessoumaru threatened.

She gasped weakly and tried again.

By now, she was shivering for some reason and she was really cold.

Sessoumaru grimaced. His plans would not go well if she came to be sick. He untied his outer kimono and threw it at her. "Wear it." He commanded.

She nodded gratefully and he helped her up.

He started walking away and she sadly trudged after him. She had a bad feeling about something. Something wasn't right. She turned around, startling Sessoumaru. "Wait…" She whispered and notched an arrow onto her bow.

She closed her eyes and sensed where the power was coming from. She gracefully shot the arrow and Sessoumaru was surprised to find that there was a quick spread of evil coming from the trees.

Why hadn't he sensed it before?

Bye now, the aura had gone and Kagome stood. She lifted her hand softly and the next moment, a bright pink force shot into her body. She felt better now.

"I…I've regained my energy." She said softly.

Sessoumaru nodded. "That's why you were so tired. The force in the trees stole your energy."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mika giggled. "Happy dear sister?" She asked. "Our plan is working."

Her sister, who was standing behind Mika, grinned. She used her delicate hands and touched Mika. "Yes…" She grinned. "Very."

"Mika…Rika…are you there?" Came a voice behind them.

They turned around but no one was there.

"Mono…what do you want?" Rika asked.

"Oh…why so cruel?" The voice teased. "How are my beauties?"

"We may have been together before…but we're not your beauties now." Mika stated calmly.

"That girl you are tracing. I like her." The voice said. "She is feisty. And I love feisty woman."

"Too late. She is our target." Rika said, getting angrey.

"What if I offer you a proposal…?" The voice laughed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Remember to review!


	7. Dark Magic

The air was foggy and damp. It wasn't a very good day to be outside, Kagome decided. She was currently maybe thirty or forty feet off the ground on Sessoumaru's dragon demon and he was beside her on a layer of air.He had secured one arm around her to make sure she wouldn't fall off. Kagome was a little better but now, she felt something strange again. It was different from the bad feeling she had before. It was like she had her energy back but maybe something was draining her life source. She was growing really weak at the moment.

After a long pause, Kagome said, "Sessoumaru? I…I don't feel well." She said softly. "Like…something's drawing my energy again or something…"

He looked at her alarmed. "Let's go to the castle quicker so you can get checked up." He then lifted his head again. "I forgot. I'm hosting this year's ball. The lords will expect me to show up with a mate."

"Um…but…" Kagome said. "Are you finished setting up? Because…I could help."

"You're too tired." Sessoumaru stated. "I won't have you pass out. Ah Un, faster."

The dragon speeded up causing Kagome to tremble. Sessoumaru tightened his hold on her. "We're nearly there." He reassured. He didn't know why he was being so nice to her.

"Okay…" Kagome said.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome sat on her bed. Suddenly, the door opened. Sessoumaru stepped inside. "I should let you know what is going to be happening so you won't mess up."

Kagome nodded.

"There will be a servant who is going to help you find your way around here. A maid will help you with personal things and she is also skilled in healing so if the doctor isn't here. Your doctor will arrive soon. Dinner is always after the sunset. Breakfast is always at daybreak. You may order to have your food in your room if you wish. You are to help Rin if she asks. The ball is held next week." He explained.

"Could you tell me more about what happens during the ball?" Kagome asked.

"The lords and ladies will come. They are to stay for a week. The first night consists of dancing. The second night is for shows, singing and all that. The third night is a fighting tournament. Do not worry; I will have someone train you. The rest of the days are for normal affairs. I will tell you how to act shortly before the ball. I trust you know how to be polite?" He teased.

"Yes, My Lord Sessoumaru." She said.

"Well, one last thing. I have a favor to ask of you." He said.

"I owe you. You saved me from Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Sessoumaru coughed. "I need you to pretend to be my mate. Don't worry. You'll be made a demon for a week. I'll help you adjust."

"Why are you helping me and all?" Kagome asked.

"I need a pretend mate for the ball, it would be against my honor to force you." He stated. 'And I care for you deeply.' He thought secretly.

"Okay." Kagome said. "But that sounds like a lot In one week."

"I'll be off." Sessoumaru said.

Just as he left, three females entered.

One had a raggy kimono. She had shoulder length brown hair and dull black eyes. She was clearly a human servant.

The other had a slightly better kimono with braided black hair. She had pointed ears that showed she was a demon but mostly what gave it away was her strange red eyes. She was a maid of some sort.

Finally, there was an old woman who had white hair and brown eyes. She was wearing jewels and a silk kimono so Kagome thought she was the doctor.

"My lady Kagome." They all said and bowed.

The servant stepped out to introduce herself. "My name is K-Kikota. I'm twenty years of age and I'll show you the way around this castle."

"I'm Mimiru." The maid said. "I'm to help you with whatever my lady wishes."

"Onno Iwoti." The doctor stated. "Pleased to meet you."

The servant went outside to wait while Onno looked Kagome over.

"Very peculiar." Onno said. "It seems nothing is wrong. Tell me how you feel?"

"Well…like someone or something is sucking my energy." Kagome stated.

"Has you just lost energy and has regained?" The old doctor asked.

Kagome barely understood what she was saying but nodded in yes.

"This…This is dark magic at work…" The old doctor said, stepping away from Kagome. "Are you's a priestess?"

"Yes I am." Kagome said looking confused. What had the old woman meant by dark magic?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

To the reviewer who asked that Rika and Mika were dating the same person, it's sort of like when a guy has two girlfriends but he isn't like cheating on them…sort of like Archie, Betty, and Veronica.

Remember to review!


End file.
